Count Zapaway
is a Rank C, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Tsukumono tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Count Zapaway is a purple remote control with pale green eyes and two small purple fangs that protrude from his mouth. He wears a large black and red Dracula cape. Count Zapaway enjoys hiding television remotes and makes a game out of it, challenging his victims to find the remotes he's hidden and delighting in their frustration. He has a dislike of buttons on televisions since they allow people to alter television settings and switch channels without using a remote, thus ruining his fun. In the dub, Count Zapaway speaks with a Transylvanian accent commonly associated with vampires. During his games, he performs a little chant, "No remote you see - so there's no TV!" Count Zapaway hides television remotes when people aren't looking. When challenged, he makes it a game. In his game, there are several different levels of difficulty, with the remote being harder to find as the levels increase: * Level 1: Under some newspapers placed at the coffee table where the remote control usually is. Described as a level for "amateurs". * Level 2: Stuck between the couch cushions. * Level 3: Unknown * Level 4: Switched with another similar household appliance, such as an electric razor. * Level 5: Hidden in the refrigerator behind some food. Although Count Zapaway will refuse to show where the hidden remote is, he can be driven to surrender it if his victims choose to do without the remote. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Count Zapaway appears only in Fleshy Souls under cars in Uptown Springdale. Yo-kai Watch 3 Count Zapaway can be found in the Scrapyard. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Dark Blue Coin. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | tribe = shady | yo-kai = Rimokonkakushi YW6-030.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |60-90|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai loses SPR to strange waves.}} }}|80|-|All enemies|An infrared signal damages the enemy and causes confusion.}} }}||-|Single enemy|Steals an item while attacking an enemy.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Count Zapaway appeared in EP040, having hidden the television remote before Nate and Whisper are to watch a big soccer game on television. Nate identifies Count Zapaway, then summons Jibanyan to convince the Count to reveal the remote, but Jibanyan finds the remote easily. Count Zapaway then challenges Jibanyan to play against him as he hides the remote; to Nate and Whisper's dismay, Jibanyan refuses to back down. The challenges culminate in Level 5 with Count Zapaway hiding the remote in the refrigerator. Just as the game is about to start, Nate's dad points out that Nate can change the channel by using the television's buttons, allowing Nate to watch the game. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan catch the game in time, completely ignoring Count Zapaway and the search for the remote, since they don't need it anymore. Distraught, Count Zapaway surrenders the remote and his Yo-kai Medal before slinking away silently. Count Zapaway would later be first summoned in EP068 so he could challenge Gimme to steal the TV remote, which he hid in the fridge again, going straight to Lv. 5 difficulty. Gimme gives up, admits defeat, and gives Nate his medal. However, Count Zapaway does not tell them that he once again hid the TV remote in the refrigerator. Etymology "Rimokon-kakushi" is a combination of and . "Count Zapaway" is a combination of "Count" describing his vampire appearance and "Zap Away" which broadly describes the function of a remote as in "the transfer of signals when changing a channel." Origin In other languages * Japanese: りもこんかくし Rimokon-kakushi * Korean: 감추리 Gamchuri * Portuguese (Portugal): Conde Zapaway * Spanish: Zappingla * French: Comte Zapzap * Italian: Conte Zapula * German: Graf Zappula * Portuguese (Brazil): Conde Zápula de:Graf Zappula Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe